Missing
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Jimmy is a 16 year old boy that is having trouble with the girl of his dreams, Cindy Vortex. Will he find love? *This fanfic is finished now*
1. Introduction to the Story

     Hey everyone! This is my first fic on this site so please don't be hard on me for it! Thanx, I hope ya like it!

     BEEP BEEP! Went the clock as Jimmy Neutron, a smart, lovestruck 16 year old waltzed out of bed slowly. 

Jimmy: Shut up stupid clock! 

     Jimmy pushed his alarm clock off his side table as he slowly moved towards the closet to get dressed. He put on his clothes, baggy jeans and a blue shirt with a saying on it that said, "Go on, make my day." Unfortunately Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl were still the geeks at school, Lindbergh High School. Carl is still a plump boy, still wearing his same old clothes. Sheen wears baggier pants now, but he still wears goofy old Ultralord T-Shirts. So Jimmy walks down to his kitchen and grabs a piece of toast off the counter, grabs his backpack, and heads off to school. 

Jimmy: Bye mom, c ya dad.

Judy: Bye son, have a good day at school!

Jimmy: *mumbling* Sure..

     Jimmy walks to school. He doesn't bother to try to catch the bus anymore because he knows that he will just miss it. So he finally gets to school and walks down the halls to room 119. He walks in..

Mr. Peterson: And so cla..Mr. Neutron?

Jimmy: The name's Jimmy.

Mr. Peterson: Jimmy, why are you late, AGAIN?! This is the third time this week. I suppose you overslept again.

Jimmy: Sorry teach.

Mr. Peterson: Right. Take your seat please.

     Jimmy walks down the third row to the only seat left. He put his book bag down and slumped down into his seat as his eyes wandered around the class. He turned his head sideways to find a girl, about 5'5". She had long blonde hair that tumbled town he back and bright green emerald eyes. She turned her head towards him and she scowled. He just turned with a disgusted face back towards the front of the room to the teacher. This was his main problem. He really liked this girl, but she was "too popular" for him. This girl was Cindy Vortex. Over the years she has avoided him and she always seems to be too important to talk to him anymore. She talked to him, but not that much, and she wasn't intimate about their relationship. She knew that he would stare, so she did stuff to make him stare, but she did this to every boy because they would all stare. Cindy had a boyfriend, Nick Dean. He was the ever-so-popular boy. You can tell that they just went out just for looks because Nick didn't care about her. Jimmy had no luck whatsoever.

     At lunch, he walked to his locker to get his books for the afternoon. He felt a tap on his shoulder; he turns around. 

Jimmy: Oh, hey Carl, hey Sheen.

Sheen: Hey Jimmy, what's up?

Jimmy: Nothing really, I'm just getting my books.

     Just then Libby walks down the hall with Cindy. Sheen, fortunately, had a little more luck with girls than Jimmy did, because Libby was his girlfriend. Cindy and Libby were still friends, and they were both popular, which is why Jimmy didn't get why Sheen had a popular girlfriend but Jimmy didn't. In fact, he didn't even have a girlfriend. Along side of him was Carl, but no one expected him to have a girlfriend. 

Sheen: Hey babe. What's new?

Libby: Hmm, nothing much. I was just going to lunch. Are you guys coming?

Sheen: Yea, we'll be there in a bit.

Libby: K. 

     Libby blows him a kiss and Cindy and Libby walk towards the lunchroom. Jimmy just watches them down the hall. 

Carl: Well, let's go Jim. Jim? Jimmy?!

Jimmy: Huh? Oh, okay.

Sheen: Jimmy, what are you looking at?

Jimmy: Oh, oh it's nothing.

     Sheen and Carl just smirk and look at Jimmy with a doubtful look.

Sheen: Get over it Jimmy. Your never gonna get Cindy no madder what you do or try to do. As far as I see it, she's not into guys like you. To her, you're a dork. And popular girls aren't into dorky boys. 

Jimmy: Thanks for the reassurance Sheen.

Sheen: I'm not trying to make it sound bad or anything but it's the truth and you're just going to have to deal with the fact that it'll never happen. So just get over it.

Carl: Yea Jim, you have about as much luck as I do in getting a girl.

Jimmy: I'm not going to give up, even if it what you say may be true. I believe that I can get her. One day, I will.

Sheen: Sure Jimmy. Well, let's go.

     So they walk to the lunchroom over to Libby and Cindy's table. 

Sheen: Were here. 

Libby: You can sit here with us.

     Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen sit down.

Cindy: Hey guys.

Guys: Hey.

Libby: So, what have you guys been up to?

Sheen: Nothing really..just watching Jimmy check out Ci..

     Jimmy comes over to Sheen and covers his mouth right before he can say anything.

Jimmy: Sheen, be quiet!

Cindy: What was he going to say?

Carl: Nothing. I don't think that Jimmy was going to tell anyone anyways.

Jimmy: Right.

     Jimmy goes and sits back down.

Libby: So Cindy, how's your relationship going with Nick?

Cindy: Great, just great.

Libby: You should totally dump him.

Cindy: Yea I will..one day.

     BRINGGGGG! The lunch bell rings and now its off back to class. Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby all head off to Advanced Science. They drift through their classes in boredom. It is now the end of the day and they are all at their lockers getting and putting away books, depending on if they had homework or not. BAM! Jimmy closes his locker with a slam and says a last good-bye to his friends. He is now headed out the door and headed for his walk home. He slowly drifts down the sidewalk and down his street to his house. As he is about to go in, he sees Cindy and Nick across the street at her house. Nick kisses her and then he leaves. He watches Cindy as she waves good-bye to Nick. When Nick drives away, she notices Jimmy standing across the street at his house. Jimmy also sees her looking at him and he waves. She raises her hand and waves back to him. Jimmy puts his hand down and slowly walks inside with a little smile on his face. 

Judy: Hi honey, how was school?

Jimmy: Grand, just grand. 

Judy: That's good dear. Did you get any tests back?

Jimmy: Yup.

Judy: Did you do ok?

Jimmy: I got A's.

Judy: That's good dear. Go get started on your homework.

Jimmy: OK.

     Of course, Jimmy was still a genius and he still had his lab, and he also still had Goddard. He goes up into his room to find that little playful pup lying on his floor sleeping. As Jimmy opens the door, Goddard wakes up.

Goddard: Ruff ruff!

Jimmy: Hey Goddard. (He sighs)

Goddard: (His screen lights up with words) I suppose your thinking about Cindy again?

Jimmy: Yea. I just don't understand why it has to be this way, I really don't.

Goddard: (Screened words) You'll find love one day.

Jimmy: I really hope that love is her love.

Goddard: (Screened words) People can always dream.

Jimmy: Yea, I guess so.

     Jimmy gets started on his homework and after he finishes aroud 8:30 he goes downstairs to find dinner on the table. He sits down. 

Hugh: How was school today Jimbo?

Jimmy: Great Dad.

Hugh: That's good. Say Sugar Booger, are we having pie for desert?

Judy: Yea dear, we are.

Hugh: Yes!

     Jimmy just rolls his eyes at the obvious obsession his Dad has with pie. Jimmy just eats his dinner and heads up back to his room to get ready for bed. He wasn't going to bed but he was just getting ready for bed. After that, he sits at his desk and boots up his computer so he can work on his blueprints for his inventions he's trying to attempt at making. While he is doing that, he looks across the street to Cindy's house and sees the light on in her room. He then sees a figure come into view, and figures its Cindy. As he sees her he just thinks about what it would be like for her to be all his. It was his dream. Then, the figure goes out of view and Jimmy works on his blueprints for his inventions and then he goes to bed. 

Will Jimmy find love one day? Will he ever stop looking out his window? I hope you liked the first part of this story and I will write part to A.S.A.P! Thanx!   


	2. A Personal Invitation

Hey everyone, shanx for the reviews to this story! Well, less talking, more story!

BAM! It is now the next day. Jimmy is yet again at his locker with Sheen and Carl getting his books for the morning. Just then Libby and Cindy come down the hallway to the boys. 

Libby: Hey Sheen…

Sheen: Hi Libby. What's going on?

Libby: Nothing much, just walking to class.

Sheen: May I assist you on your walk?

Libby: Sure! Let's go!

     Sheen walks away with Libby and Cindy leaving Jimmy and Carl in the dust. 

Carl: So much for him Jim. Jim? Jimmy?!

Jimmy: Huh, oh..oh yea. Let's go.

Carl: What is your problem? You keep on spacing out on me and Sheen and you hardly ever come back unless we scream at you! What's on your mind?

     Jimmy points to the fading image of the two girls and Sheen. Carl just rolls his eyes at the obvious crush Jimmy had on Cindy. Unfortunatley, what Jimmy really didn't clearly see, is that he was geeky and Cindy was popular. But deep down Jimmy knew that Cindy most likely has her eyes on a lot of other people, not including him. The only thing he could do in his situation is dream. Dream and hope for the best. 

Jimmy: Come on Carl, let's go to class.

     Jimmy and Carl head to their first class and sit down in the 5 avaliable seats remaining. Jimmy acts as if he just "nonchalantly" sat next to Cindy. So he sits down and takes out his textbook and notebook and starts taking notes. 10 minutes into the class, he hears a little clink and looks next to his desk. He sees a pencil and looks up to Cindy, who must've dropped the pencil. She obviously did it on purpose to make Jimmy look at her, because she often did things like that to make the boys stare. Jimmy reaches down to get it and picks it up. Cindy reaches out her hand to retrieve the pencil from him. She grabs his whole hand and slides the pencil out of his. Jimmy felt a chill as her hand touched his and he was greatly happy for this. Even though he was just touching her hand, and it wasn't a big deal, he thought of it as the greatest thing in the world. 

Cindy: Thanks.

Jimmy: Yo..your welcome, Cin..Cindy.

     Jimmy goes through the whole day with a smile on his face. As he is at his locker at the end of the day talking with Carl and Sheen, Libby and Cindy walk down the hall towards the boys.

Cindy: Hey guys, guess what?

Guys: What?

Libby: Cindy's dad got Cindy and I tickets to Retro Land this Friday for an all-night pass! Isn't that awesome!

Cindy: Unfortunately, my dad got me six tickets. And I don't know what to do with the extras! Do you know anyone that will be willing to go with me?

Sheen: Oh! I'll go with you! Please, please, please let me go with you!

Cindy: Ok. Hey Jimmy, do you and Carl wanna come to?

Jimmy: Yea, I've got nothing to do this Friday night. I guess I could go.

Cindy: Great! Carl?

Carl: Uhh, sure, I'll go too.

Cindy: Alright! That only leaves me with one more ticket to give out. 

Libby: Why don't you ask Nick to come?

Cindy: Good idea! I'll call him later. Toodles boys, Jimmy.

Guys: C ya.

Jimmy: Bye Cindy.

     Cindy loved to make Jimmy fall apart like this because a while ago it became obvious to her that he really liked her. That is also the reason that she said that she was going to invite Nick, because she wanted to make Jimmy jealous, but Nick didn't even care about her and she didn't really care about Nick either. But she didn't really take a big look at this situation of Jimmy and what she didn't know. She never deeply thought about why she did or even wanted to do this to Jimmy. She never thought of how he would feel, or even how he felt. Maybe deep down, she felt the same way towards him.

     So, as Libby and Cindy leave, Jimmy says bye to Carl and Sheen and walks slowly home. He is thinking again thinking about Cindy. Questions came to his mind like, "Why must I be a such a loser?" or "Why can't I be popular and have things go my way for once?" These things always seemed to come to mind after Cindy had melted his heart like usual. Just as Jimmy stepped up to his porch, one thing came to mind. Jimmy than says to his self: "Somehow Friday, she's going to see how much I really care. How I can be as cool as anyone else. I don't know how, but I will." Jimmy walks inside and shuts the door behind him.

     At Cindy's house, she had just gotten back from school and is walking upstairs to her room to call Nick to invite him to Retro Land on Friday. She picks up the phone from her computer desk and hesitates a little. Then she dials the number and Nick picks up.

Nick: Hello?

Cindy: Hey Nick. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Retro Land with me, Libby, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen this Friday because I got extra tickets.

Nick: Sure babe, anything for you.

Cindy: OK, meet us at the park entrance at 6 PM on Friday. K?

Nick: Will do.

Cindy: OK, bye.

Nick: C ya.

     Cindy hangs up and puts the phone back on the receiver and sighs. She then goes over to her bed and sits down. She just thinks to herself: "Why is it such a big deal to people if I go out with Nick or not. It's like a fricken rule that popular girls must go out with the popular guys. It's ridiculous! I wish I had someone that actually cared about me and loved me the right way." She thought about this for a while and then went on and thought about her situation with Jimmy: "Why do I do this to Jimmy? It probably breaks him up. More importantly, why do I want to do this to Jimmy? Maybe I really do..

Cindy: Nah!

Does Cindy really care about Jimmy more than she thought she did? Please review and I hope you had a good time reading chapter two! I'll do chapter 3 as soon as I get some reviews! Shanx! ~NeutronGrl15


	3. Retro Land Here We Come

     Jimmy has now woken up. It is Friday morning and he is just getting dressed. He walks downstairs tiredly, yet excited to go to Retro Land tonight. He's been to Retro Land before of course but not with Cindy. This is his first time going with her. He walks through his kitchen and taps his fingertips on the countertop as he waits for his mom to finish making him toast. Click! The toast pops up out of the toaster and Jimmy takes it out and butters it. He then walks towards the door.

Judy: Have a good day at school Jimmy.

Jimmy: OK, c ya mom.

Judy: Bye dear.

     Jimmy walks out his door and heads down the lonely sidewalk towards the school when he lands upon a gold string on the ground. He picks it up and notices that it is not a string, but a gold bracelet. As he examines it, he feels small ridges on the other side of the little gold plate in the middle of it. As he turns it around, he notices that it was not only ridges, but it was an engraving that read "Cindy" in bold letters. Jimmy thought to him self. "This must be Cindy's bracelet. She'll be so happy that I found it! I can't wait to see the look on her face!" Jimmy walks to school faster and even more excited than he was when he woke up this early morning. He walks into school towards his locker to find Sheen and Carl waiting there for him. Cindy and Libby were there too, and Cindy didn't seem to be very happy. She was crying a little.  

Jimmy: Hey guys. Hey Cindy, what's wrong?

Cindy: Oh, I lost my bracelet this morning. I got it from Nick for our 2 month anniversary, and I don't know what happened to it.

     Jimmy hesitated a little bit at the sound of hearing that the bracelet was from Nick. Questions came to mind like, "Should I give it back? I mean, after all, it was from Nick. Why should I?" Then, he finally made up his mind and reached into his pocket and pulled out the pretty gold bracelet. 

Jimmy: Here Cindy, I found it on the sidewalk as I was walking to school this morning. 

Cindy: My bracelet! Oh, thank you Jimmy, thank you!

     Cindy got a little in over her head and ran up to Jimmy and hugged him. As he was caught in her embrace for that moment, he felt as if he was on top of the world. Suddenly, she released him and took the bracelet from him.

Cindy: Thanks Jim.

Jimmy: No problem Cindy. 

     Libby and Cindy walk away down the hallway. 

Sheen: Wow, she hugged you all for a stupid little bracelet.

Carl: Yea, that sure was dramatic.

Jimmy: Hey, I did find something that was important to her, didn't I? So there was a reason for her to be happy.

Sheen: Whatever man. I'm going to class. 

Carl: Yea Jim, I'm going too.

Jimmy: OK, I'll be there after I get my stuff.

     So Jimmy gets his books out of his locker as Sheen and Carl walk away towards the classroom. As Jimmy closes his locker, he turns around towards his classroom and walks down the direction that Sheen and Carl headed. As he walked in the classroom, he turned out to be the last one in there, like most of the time. He went to the last seat available, which was next to Sheen. He sat down and took out his books that he needed and listened to his teacher's monotone voice as he talked. Jimmy must've been more tired that he usually was, because he slowly drifted to sleep on his desk top. His vision became fuzzy and then a clear picture came into view. He was in a field of wildflowers. In the distance he could see a fuzzy image. He ran closer and closer as the image became clearer with every step he took. Then suddenly, he got close enough to see what the image was. It was Cindy sitting on tall, round pole, as if a statue on its podium. She was wearing a beautiful, flowing gown that was a light shade of green. As the dress blew in the wind, her eyes sparkled as if they were shiny new emeralds. Her hair was down and was blowing in the wind. Jimmy ran closer and soon he was up to the bottom of the podium she sat on. She smiled and put out her and as Jimmy pulled her off the podium as they both fell to the ground. They laughed and Jimmy picked up a flower and gave it to her. She smiled approvingly as she took the flower and put it in her hair. They both sat up and look into eachother's eyes. The inched closer and closer together, as if a magnet attracted to metal, until…BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! Jimmy shot up out of his desk as he woke up just as the bell rang.

Sheen: Come on Jimmy, let's get to our next class before we get in trouble! 

Jimmy: Oh, ok I'm coming.

     Jimmy packed away his books and zipped up his backpack and headed to his next class with his friends. He was a little mad that the bell rang just as he was at the good part of his dream. But he went on anyways just acting as if nothing happened. He drifted out through the day as a piece of paper without any wind. As school ended, he headed back to his locker to get what he needed. 

Sheen: I can't wait to go to Retro Land tonight! It's gonna rock! I'm going to ride as many rides as I can and then puke!

Carl: Yea, me too!

Jimmy: Yea, its gonna be a blast! I can't wait either! Well, I'm going home, I'll see you guys later. 

Sheen and Carl: Bye.

     Jimmy walks home and goes down to his lab to find his playful pup awaiting his arrival. "Ruff ruff!" Goddard barked playfully as Jimmy walked towards him. "Hey boy!" Jimmy responded to his dog's bark. Jimmy walked back to his experiments he was working on and worked on them for about an hour. Then he walked upstairs with Goddard and into his house. He walked towards his room as his mom stopped him.

Judy: How was school dear?

Jimmy: Fine.

Judy: That's good.

     As Jimmy started walking upstairs his mother's voice stopped him again.

Judy: Oh, someone called you while you were in you lab.

Jimmy: Who?

Judy: It was that cute Cindy Vortex from across the street.

Jimmy: Cindy? Calling me?

Judy: Yes dear, I believe so.

Jimmy: Thanks mom.

Judy: Mmm hmm.

     Jimmy walked upstairs and picked up his phone and quickly dialed Cindy's number.

Cindy: Hello?

Jimmy: Hey Cindy, you rang?

Cindy: Oh yea, I just wanted to tell you to meet us at the entrance tonight at 6 PM. Is that ok?

Jimmy: Perfect. I'll be there.

Cindy: Great, c ya then!

Jimmy: Bye.

     Jimmy hangs up the phone and walks towards his bathroom so he can fix his hair. He wanted to look perfect for Cindy. 

     Back at Cindy's house she was searching her closet for something good to wear. She pulled out a jean mini skirt and a pink tube top. She put it on and decided to wear it. Then she went into the bathroom and put on pink eye shadow. Then she pulled her hair down and brushed it until it was as soft as cotton. She ran out of the bathroom and looked at the lock. It read 5:34 in big digital red letters. "Better get going," She thought to herself. So she went outside and got in her car as she saw Jimmy walk out the front door of his house. "Poor guy," she thought, "He doesn't have a car." She beeped her horn and Jimmy looked up and waved. She stuck her head out the window and said, "Hey Jim, ya wanna ride?" "Sure!" Jimmy yelled back to her as he ran across the street and stepped in her car. "Thanks." Jimmy replied. "No problem," Cindy added. So she drove Jimmy to Retro Land and they got out of the car and walked to the entrance to find the others waiting for them.

Sheen: What the heck took you guys so long? Let's go!

     So they head into the park and go on lots of rides. And then they go to eat and go on more rides. Sheen and Carl end up getting sick and then they go on more rides after they felt better. After they did all of this is was about 11:45 and they had to leave at 12:00. So they all got on a boat ride and after they got off they had to leave. So they all said their fair wells and left. Cindy drove Jimmy home. 

"Thanks," Jimmy said as he got out of the car and walked towards his door.

"No problem," Cindy replied. 

     Jimmy happily walked inside up to his room to be greeted by his playful pup.

Jimmy: Hey Goddard, I'll play tomorrow, I'm really tired. 

Goddard: Ruff!

     Jimmy gets changed and drifts into a peaceful slumber. 

That's it for chapter 3! Please review and I will write chapter 4 really soon! Thanks!  


	4. 159Missing

          Thnxs 4 the replies! Here's chapter four!

     Cindy woke up very cheery the next morning as well as Jimmy. 

 "Morning Goddard!" Jimmy said as he happily got out of bed and got dressed.

 "Ruff ruff!" Goddard replied to Jimmy's greeting.

      Their school had five days off as a result of a break. So Jimmy finished getting dressed, ate, and went to Sheen's house to find Carl already there. 

 "Hey Jim, what's up?" Carl asked.

 "Nothing much, I'm just happy that we don't have to go back to school for a while." Jimmy replied.

 "Yea, I don't feel like falling asleep in class, I'd rather fall asleep on my couch." Sheen said.

 "What do you guys wanna do?" Jimmy asked boredly.

 "Why don't we go down to the Candy Bar?" Carl said.

 "Oh yea! I want to try their new double fudge Fudgy Bunny Bars!" Sheen said excitedly.

 "Ok, let's go." Jimmy said.

     Back at Cindy's house she was just talking to Libby on the phone when her mom called her downstairs.

 "Cindy dear!" Her mom yelled up the stairs.

 "Yea mom?" Cindy yelled back.

 "I have something to tell you. Would you come down here?" Cindy's mom asked.

 "Ok, be right down." She yelled back. "Libby, I gotta go I'll call you back later."

 "C ya." Libby said and hung up.

     Cindy walked down the stairs to her kitchen where her mom was sitting at their table. 

 "Cindy dear guess what?!" Her mom said excitedly.

 "Your Aunt Marian is buying you a ticket to go visit her in Florida!" Cindy's mom said.

 "Oh cool! When am I going?" Cindy asked happily.

 "Tomorrow morning." Cindy's mom replied.

 "Great! I'll go pack my things!" Cindy replied as she ran upstairs to her room to pack and call Libby.

 "Hello?" Libby answered the phone.

 "Hey Libby! Guess what?!" Cindy said excitedly.

 "Yea?" Libby asked curiously.

 "My Aunt Marian bought me a ticket to go to Florida to visit her, and I'm going tomorrow!" Cindy said.

 "Oh, that sounds so fun! I wish I could go with you girl.." Libby said upset.

 "Don't worry, Libby, I won't be gone that long." 

 "Yea, I guess so. When will you be back?" Libby asked.

 "I'm not sure; I'll tell you when my mom fills me in with the details." Cindy replied unsure.

 "Ok, c ya." Libby said.

 "Bye." 

      Cindy hung up and packed all of her things that she needed. She was going to Florida! How lucky was she? She was really happy that she got to go but there was one thing. She was going to miss her break back home and she won't get to stay with any of her friends. She was going to miss them. "Well," she said in her head, "look at the bright side. I won't have to see Neutron for a few days." But as she said that she felt a rush of different emotions go through her as if she didn't want to leave. That is, didn't want to leave Jimmy. "What am I thinking?" she said out loud startled at what she was thinking.    "I just can't help thinking that I really do.." 

 "Nah." She said to herself and laughed a little.

     Now, back with Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy at the Candy Bar. 

 "Mmm, these double fudge Fudgy Bunny Bars are great!" Carl said with excitement.

 "Yea, these are better than the double nut Fudgy Bunny Bars!" Sheen said.

 "I agree." Jimmy said.

     Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl finished their candy and they were heading out the door when they ran into two familiar faces walking in the door. "Ladies.." Sheen said swiftly as Libby and Cindy walked in the door. 

 "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Libby asked.

 "We were just trying out the new candy." Carl said. "It was really good."

 "You mean the double fudge Fudgy Bunny Bar?" Cindy asked.

 "Yea, that's the one. Try it. Its fudgy.." Jimmy said.

 "Well, I'm guessing it would be if its double fudge.." Cindy said sarcastically. "But, I'll take your word for it and try it. Besides, it'll be my last candy bar from the Candy Bar for a while." Cindy said.

 "What do you mean?" Sheen asked confused.

 "Oh, my Aunt invited me to Florida to stay with her." Cindy said happily.

 "For how long?" Jimmy asked.

 "My mom said about a week. I should be back next Saturday." Cindy said.

 "Oh.." Jimmy replied sadly but not showing it.

 "Well, see you guys later." Libby said.

 "Bye." The boys said and left out the door.

     The next day Cindy was awaiting her plane at the airport. She was sitting in a chair in her flight section, 11B. She was just reading _Seventeen _when they announced over the speaker, "All passengers boarding to flight 159 please come to the gate to turn in your boarding pass and board the plane. Thank you." So Cindy stood up and went over and stood in the line. When se came up to the lady she said, "Cindy Vortex, 16 years old. Boarding for flight 159 to Florida. Alright missy, everything's in order. Go on in." "Thank you," Cindy replied to the lady and walked down the hallway to the plane. She walked back into the coach section and sat in her seat, 18A. She was sitting next to a little boy with brown hair and green eyes. Cindy looked over to him and smiled. The little boy smiled back to her and said, "Hi." "Hi." Cindy replied back and sat back in her seat, ready for takeoff.

     Two hours after this Jimmy was just sitting on the couch in his living room while his dad watched the evening news. He was just bored out of his mind because he had nothing to do. All of the sudden, across the TV screen, it said breaking news. Jimmy watched with interest.

 "This afternoon flight 159 took off at local Retroville Airport and was doing fine until it went out of radar and never came back. Later in the day the airlines overlooked all the people who were on the flight and we found out that one of the men on the plane was known for being arrested for various crimes and has tried to hijack cars before. We have now concluded that the plane has been hijacked by this man. We cannot be positively sure but it is the only logical explanation at this point. We will have and update on this news at eleven." The newscaster announced.

     Immediately after he heard this, one word popped into Jimmy's head: "Cindy." He picked up his phone and called Libby's house.

 "Hello?" Libby answered.

 "Hi Libby. Do you know what flight Cindy was on?" Jimmy asked in a rush.

 "I'm not sure, why?" Libby said confused at why Jimmy seemed so rushed.

 "No time to talk Libby. I'll call you back later and tell ya. Bye." Jimmy hung up before Libby could say anymore.

     The Jimmy hung up the phone, thought a little, and picked back up the phone and dialed Cindy's number. 

 "Hello?" Mrs. Vortex answered.

 "Hi, Mrs. Vortex, what flight was Cindy on?" Jimmy asked quickly.

 "159, why?" Mrs. Vortex answered.

      But before Jimmy could say anymore he hung up the phone as the receiver clincked and he said, "She's _missing!"_

     Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to build up the suspense! Please review! ~NeutronGrl15


	5. Into the Skies

Hey everyone, thnx for the replies! Here's chapter 5!

 "Oh, my God!" Libby yelled as Jimmy called her back and told her the news.

 "I hope nothing bad happens to her! That would be horrible!" Jimmy said.

 "What are we going to do?" Libby asked.

 "I dunno, but I'll figure out something." Jimmy replied unsurely. "In the mean time, call all the people that will be worried most and tell them what happened. Then tell them that I will take care of everything and that they don't have to worry."

 "That's going to be kinda hard to understand. But I'll try." Libby said.

 "Thanks so much Libby, you're a life saver." Jimmy said happily.

 "No problem. See ya." 

     They hang up and Jimmy runs down to his lab to try to figure out what he needs to do. "No..that wouldn't work." He said to himself as he desperately thought up a solution. "Goddard, options!" Goddard walks over to Jimmy. His suggestions read:

GO BACK IN TIME AND STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING

 "No." Jimmy said. "She would still go and the same thing would end up happening." Jimmy replied.

IGNORE IT ALL AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER. REMEMBER, YOU HATE CINDY

"No I don't, you know that I don't and besides if I did I would go and look for her anyways!" Jimmy said angrily. "Next option."

TRACK DOWN THE PLANE

 "Wait. That's it! I'll use my radar tracker and track down the plane and then I will figure out what to do after that when..the time comes I guess… I gotta call Libby!"

     So Jimmy is about to pick up the phone when it rings and almost makes him fall over because it surprised him. "Hello?" he answers the phone.

 "Jimmy! What happened?! Where's my baby?" Mrs. Vortex asked frantically.

 "Well," Jimmy started, "it seems that Cindy's flight was doing fine until it went off course and off the radar. And then they looked up everyone's profile analog that was on the plane and found out that one of the men was a hijacker. They figure that that's what happened. The plane go hijacked, that is."

 "Oh my God I can't think what horrors are about to become of her! What am I going to do?!" Cindy's mom replied in agony.

 "Don't worry Mrs. Vortex. I'll do everything I can to find her before anything bad happens." Jimmy replied to calm Cindy's mother down.

 "I just feel scared for her! I don't know what is going to happen to her!" Cindy's mom replied still upset.

 "Don't worry Mrs. Vortex, you can't really do anything about that right now, but I am just on the verge of a great plan to find her. Please don't worry, your daughter will be ok. I will get her and keep her safe. She will be safe soon." Jimmy said reassuringly.

 "Thank you so much Jimmy, you always have been good to us. Please find her and keep her safe." Mrs. Vortex replied.

 "I'll do all I can. I'll talk to you later." Jimmy hangs up and waits a few seconds. Then he dials Libby's number.

 "Hello?" Libby answered.

 "Libby. I've got a plan. We are going to track down the plane with my radar system and I'll figure out something from there." Jimmy said.

 "WE!" Libby said frantically. "What do you mean by WE!" 

 "I'll explain it all in detail later. Call Carl and Sheen and tell them to meet me and you at my lab. You don't know where or what it is yet, but when you get here ring the little buzzer on the clubhouse in the back and you'll find my lab." Jimmy said quickly. "Get over here as soon as possible."

 "Ok, I'll do what I can. Bye." 

     They hang up and Jimmy plans what they are all going to do until he hears a tiny buzzing and a screen pop out of the box above his head. He sees Libby standing at his lab door. He presses a large red button on his keyboard and hears a little shriek. Then he hears a thump. "What the…?!" Libby said slightly baffled at the sight of Jimmy's lab and her trip down to it.

 "Over here Libby!" Jimmy yelled.

 "Wow, what is this place. Its so cool!" Libby said excitedly.

 "My lab. Welcome…I created it myself. Surprise." Jimmy said. "But we don't have time for that now."

     Just then he hears a little buzz and the screen pops out again. "Hey Jimmy." Sheen said to the little camera on the door. He obviously knew where it was because he has been there before. Jimmy presses the red button again and hears the same noise that he did when Libby came in. 

 "Ow!" Carl and Sheen said in unison as they both fell to the ground with a thud.

 "Hey Jimmy, why can't we just come in the normal way? I hate going that way!" Sheen said angrily.

 "No time for that now Sheen. We've got things to do." Jimmy said.

 "Which are?" Carl asked.

 "Ok, since Libby told you guys what was going on, I decided to fix this little problem." Jimmy said.

 "Jimmy, I didn't know that the jelly doughnuts that they claimed were jelly didn't have that much jelly, but that really isn't a big deal." Carl said confused about the two different problems.

      Jimmy hit his hand against his head "Not that!" Jimmy said. "This is what we are going to do. I am going to track this plane using my radar tracking system and then we are going to use those old rocket ships from the time when we had to save our parents from that alien race to go and find the plane. When we find it, we are going to get into the plane somehow and take it over. Sound good?"

 "I still don't get how this has to do with the doughnuts!" Carl said confused.

 "Just forget the doughnuts Carl. This is not a doughnut matter. It doesn't even involve doughnuts! So just forget it!" Sheen yelled.

 "Oh…" Carl said. "Okay."

      So Jimmy and his friends went over to his radar tracking device and he plugged a plug into it and then into Goddard. "Goddard," Jimmy said, "please track Cindy's flight to the proper place it is and to the proper place it is headed." "TRACKING…" Goddard's screen flashed in bright, bold, and green letters. "INITIAL TRACKING. TRACKING HAS FOUND PROBABLE LOCATION." It flashed again. "INITIAL DESTINATION: MIAMI, FLORIDA. NEW DESTINATION: KANSAS. WHEREABOUTS NOW: SANDUSKY, OHIO. 

 "Let's go." Jimmy said. 

 "Where?" Libby said confused.

 "We're going to find her. Right now." Jimmy said determined. 

"Now?!" Libby said.

 "YES, NOW!" Jimmy yelled.

 "What about our parents. What are they going to say?" Carl said.

 "Forget about them. I'll go explain to my mom and she'll cover everything else." Jimmy said.

     Jimmy goes and presses a little green button on his keyboard.

 "Meet me outside in my backyard and choose your ship. I still have them all so we'll all have one. Go out the emergency exit over there and I'll meet you outside. C'mon Goddard." Jimmy said and he headed a different way to talk to his mom about the situation while the others went to the backyard out the exit.

     Five minutes later Jimmy walks out of his house and into the backyard. He sees everybody in the original ships that they had when the aliens took their parents hostage. He climbed into the _Strato__ XL.  _

 "Alright people, my mom will have it all taken care of. Prepare for takeoff into the skies. Everyone ready?" Jimmy said anxiously.

 Click! Click! Click! Click! All their seatbelts clicked as they got ready for the countdown. 

 "When I say 1, you press the green GO button on your ships." Jimmy said. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." They all pressed their green GO buttons on their ships and Jimmy yelled, "Blastoff!" There is a bright flash as all the ships take off towards the sky in a fire blast of light.

     There's Chapter 5 for ya! Please review and I will make a chapter 6 ASAP! Shnx! ~NeutronGrl15


	6. Saving Pays Off

     Thanks for the replies everybody! Please keep replying or I will NOT finish this story because I'm beginning to think that it is a waste of time when I don't get replies. So here's chapter 6!

 "Everybody head north." Jimmy yelled to the others as they sailed through the skies. 

 "Uhh, Jimmy? Which way is north?" Sheen asked confused.

 "It's called a compass, Sheen." Libby said.

 "Ohhhh...! What's a compass?" Sheen asked dumbfounded, again…

  "Just go left, Sheen." Jimmy yelled to him.

     They all headed north as Goddard radared the plane with the tracking device. "Where is it?!" Carl yelled. "I don't know, but we should be coming up to it soon." So they kept on heading the directions Jimmy barked to them when suddenly, in the distance, they saw a plane. Goddard's screen flashed and said, LOCATION IDENTIFIED. 

 "There it is!" Jimmy yelled to them. "Follow me over here!" 

     They all headed the way Jimmy was going. 

 "What are we going to do?" Libby asked Jimmy.

 "I am going to go to the emergency exit in the back of the plane. Then, I will pry it open and storm the cockpit. You guys will all take these cans of sleeping gas that I made and spray it on the man controlling the plane. Then, I will fly the plane back to Retroville. Sound ok?" Jimmy asked.

 "Well, I didn't have a plan, so I guess that's fine. Let's go!" Libby said.

     So they headed to the back of the plane to the emergency exit. Jimmy took some magnetic things and stuck them to his feet. Then he attached to the plane and took out a laser light. He cut the hinges on the emergency door and it fell off. He then said, "Come on guys! Come over here and get in! Hurry!" Jimmy yelled frantically with wild hand motions.

 "Jimmy, I'm sacred I'll fall." Libby said very horrified.

 "This is for Cindy. If you want to save her you will do this." Jimmy said sternly.

 "Ok, Jimmy. Only for the sake of Cindy." Libby said scared.

      Libby jumped and got in safely. Everyone else followed and also got in safely. "There it is, the cockpit." Jimmy said. "Geez, you'd think the stupid guy would have someone guarding it." Sheen said. "Oh well, at least he was stupid enough to not." Libby said. "I'm going in." Jimmy said. "You guys are going to spray him with the gas. And after you do, hold your breath for ten seconds or you will fall asleep too. Ok?" "Okay." Everyone said in unison. 

     Jimmy and the others all headed over to the cockpit and Jimmy used his laser to open it. He went in and before the hijacker could say anything, they sprayed him and he was lying on the floor, sleeping. After they all held their breath, they took over the plane. "Goddard, control the plane and fly it back to Retroville airport. Libby, you reassure the passengers that everything is under control. Sheen and Carl, come with me." Jimmy said to everyone. Libby picked up the intercom speaker and switched on the on switch. "Ladies and gentlemen, the plane is now under control. You will all be ok and the hijacker is out cold. Please calm down, everything is ok now." Libby said reassuringly. As Libby finishes everyone cheered wildly as they were all safe. Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl all walked to the back and went and talk to all the people to see if they were all ok. Jimmy spotted Cindy and walked over to her. 

 "Hi uh…Cindy." Jimmy said.

 "Jimmy, oh my God, Jimmy. You saved all these people's lives. You saved my life. You are really a hero." Cindy said happily.

  Jimmy sat down in the empty seat next to her and said, "I was merely doing what was right," then he mustered up all of his courage and said, "And I couldn't possibly live my life without seeing your beautiful face again." Jimmy said and blushed. "Oh Jimmy…" said Cindy. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Cindy said happily. 

     They looked into each others eyes for a moment and just like that, they were leaning in closer. Cindy closed her eyes for she knows what was coming next. Just before it happened, a familiar voice came. "Hey Jim," It said, "Libby needs you, or should I just tell her you're busy…" Sheen said with a smirk. Jimmy stood up and blushed and then he turned around and said, "I'll talk to you when we get back." Jimmy said blushing, still realizing what he had almost just did. "Kay." Cindy said blushing too as Jimmy left. 

~*~*~*~*~*

     When they landed, everyone cheered as the police came in and escorted the hijacker away to the big house, jail. Everyone got off and went to claim their bags. (Hey, they weren't just going to leave their stuff there!) So, Sheen, Libby and Carl all called their parents and went home. Jimmy just decided to stay with Cindy to talk to her to finish what he had to say (-_-). "Hey Jimmy," Cindy said, "I think I already said this but, thanks again. You were great. You are great." Cindy said sweetly. "Thanks, it was no problem." Jimmy said swiftly. "Well, see ya." Jimmy said as he started walking away. "Uh…Jimmy?" Cindy said as Jimmy was walking away. He turned around and before he could say anything, Cindy was one inch from his face. He looked into her eyes and saw a sense of love and caring, but he didn't want to kiss her. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea that he was trying to take her away from Nick. His soul screamed for him to just go along with it and do it, but it was too soon. Cindy's mind was telling her that it was wrong, but what did Nick care for about Cindy? Nothing. Nothing at all. Her soul also told her to do it and to go along with it and that this is what she wanted, and she didn't doubt it as Jimmy did. She came in closer and they were a half inch from each other and she said to herself, 'It's now or never. Go for it. What you've wanted is standing right in front of you. This is your last chance…" Soon she leaned in all the way and she kissed him. At first, Jimmy was shocked but he realized that he didn't do it and its obvious it's what she wanted too. So he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. Finally, they let go and Cindy looked at Jimmy and said, "You got what you deserve." and smiled. Jimmy said, "I guess the same goes for you too." Jimmy said happily and smiled. "Well, I'll see ya." Jimmy said and started walking away. "I'll call you." Cindy said. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Jimmy replied. As Jimmy walked down the long corridor of the airport, he said to himself, 'Score one for Jimmy. Zip for Nick. Yes!'

     How'd you like the story? It is finished now! I hoped you liked it! Please R&R! ~NeutronGrl15


End file.
